Loving you for eternity
by GreenRainbow10
Summary: True love is never exist, love for eternity only a part of sweet dream which never will come true,and that's what I, Kikyou believe,for that I won't let my self fall in that weakness,I will not doing the same mistake like Kazumi.Pls.R&R,Sess/Kik.See my updated profile for further information about this stories.
1. Don't ever falling in love

**LOVING YOU FOR ETERNITY**

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Might OOC, apologize for the mistaken, I'm lack with words and grammar, but I'll try.**

**Chapter 1 : Don't ever falling in love**

**Please read & review.**

The war between human and demon finally ended after many years they were always fighting and hated each other kind and during 200 years although between human and demon had life in peace but some of human kingdom felt their agreement not make benefit for their kind, because for them demon kingdom always dominated their kind, so many of them start to looking for a way to broke this peaceful treaty. But they can't broke this agreement if there still have a kingdom who against their will and one of the human kingdom which still against to sign for set up the war was Taiyo Kingdom.

This kingdom now being under rule Takayama Kikyou, second daughter from Takayama Hiro who had been died in war 6 years ago and her elder sister Takayama Kazumi died because of sickness 3 years ago. She also have a sister namely Takayama Kagome.

**KIKYOU POV **

Kikyou smiled when heard a familiar voice singing from the right side of the palace with accompanied by bird which chirped with cheerfully like they were welcoming morning day, she walked toward the source of the singing voice and arrived at one garden, she spotted Kagome was dancing with happily, with twirling her body while singing and three or four birds above the branch tree chirped and acted like dancing too, sat above the bench near the place where Kagome dancing was Sango.

"What make Kagome so happy today?" Kikyou Thought while walked approached Sango and Kagome.

Then image two years ago, slender body lying with weak on the futon, beautiful face and a gentle hand which hold her hand weakly flashed in Kikyou mind and her weak and low voice resonated in her ear.

"Don't let your self falling in love my sister, because when you falling in love to someone you will become weak and the hurt will be need a long time for cure, the heart broken only make you in deepest sorrow. Don't so easily believe to the person who said love to you, because that can be only a flattery and lie, an empty hope which at the last only will hurt you. Don't do the same howler like what I done, my sister, I had failed to kept my promise to our late parents for take care both of you and had failed as the leader for this kingdom, for our people who had given their hope to me, and from now on I pass my responsibility to you, you should protect Kagome, our people and this kingdom from anything, because after my life ended and I leaving this world, you are the leader from Taiyo Kingdom, you are the princess, true heir from Taiyo Kingdom, KIkyou-hime, I believe you can, I'm sorry because of my weakness, and I'm not strong enough to face with what had happened to me you have to take my responsibility, which I know how hard the way you have to through. Be strong, my sister for our kingdom and our Kagome."

Without realized Kikyou tears flow down to her cheek, those words which Kazumi say before she died had make Kikyou become who she was now, a ice princess from Taiyo Kingdom, that's how people called her.

Her elder sister Kazumi died in 20 years old, she 15 years old that time, and Kagome only 12 years old. When their father died in war, Kazumi become the next leader from their Kingdom, Kikyou was 12 years old while Kagome 10 years old and Kikyou know how much the burden which Kazumi have besides her duty as princess from Taiyo Kingdom in 18 years old, she have to act like a parents for them because their mother had been died when born Kagome, and why Kazumi died only Kikyou whom known the reason even Kagome also never know about this. If not because of Azuma, the prince demon from east whom had touched Kazumi heart, Kazumi won't be trapped to his flattery and his unfulfilled promise then died with so much regret and sadness in her eyes, before Kazumi meet him, Kazumi never paid attention to other prince or man whom tried to get her attraction, she only thinking about her sisters, her people and her kingdom, until Azuma coming as representative from East Demon Kingdom who come to pay visit for peace agreement between Taiyo Kingdom and East Demon Kingdom and make her not only attracted to him but also falling in love with him, and Kikyou still remembered Kazumi story about her secret meeting with Azuma and how he told his feeling to her that he had falling in loves with Kazumi at first sight and since that time Kazumi's eyes looked different, so warm and happy when she told her a story about what had happened between her and Azuma, although Kazumi aware with the risk for their relationship, her people will against their relationship but because believed with Azuma promise, believed that Azuma will be always with her until eternity, will be fight for their love and will always together to face everything although the worst might be happen, Kazumi finally willing to take every risk for their relationship, but her happiness not going on long time when she heard a rumor that Azuma not truly loves Kazumi, had give an empty hope and when Kazumi going to proved it what she got later was heart broken. She saw Azuma with a female demon, she heard everything that they were talking about her and ran before Azuma or that female demon noticed her. Since that time, Kazumi refuse to met him and many times Azuma coming, Kazumi acted coldly to him, until Azuma not coming again and Kazumi also changed from her usual self, she become colder, she rarely smile and she more busy than usual, she had make her self going work with her duty day and night without thinking about rest and then make her sick and when she known her sickness, it already too late, her life time will ended soon, and that's when she prepared Kikyou to replace her place.

Kikyou vowed to herself that she won't doing the same mistake like her sister, not will she falling in love after what happened to her sister and she will become strong with her own way then after her sister died, Kikyou become the next leader for their Kingdom and since that time her day filled with duties as new leader, she didn't have a time to thinking about her own life or even time for get fun, happiness never being in her life, her peoples and their kingdom were the important things for her besides her younger sister Kagome.

Kagome become the youngest daughter from Taiyo Kingdom not get many burden like Kikyou, she can freely talking, playing and have a time for get fun, because Kikyou often busy with her duty and didn't have many time for Kagome, she had entrusted Sango to accompanied and protected Kagome. Sango not only become Kagome guardian but also her friends and slowly like a part of their family. Kikyou believed with Sango capability and loyalty for them and she won't let any harm fall to Kagome.

**SANGO POV**

With her training, Sango have a sharp hearing, so when she heard a footsteps toward their place, she turned back to looking who the person whom walked toward them, and she spotted Kikyou stood in quiet far distance and looked lost in thought, and although just for a second Sango thinking Kikyou was crying with the way her hand wiped her tears but quickly Sango turned back looked to Kagome before Kikyou realized she seeing her. Since Sango came to this palace two and half years ago then given duty to protected and accompanied Kagome, she never seeing Kikyou looked so sad or shedding tears like what she just seen even in front of Kagome. And if what Sango thinking was right, that means Kikyo always hidden her tears and her sorrow, thinking about this, she felt pity for her, pity for what had Kikyou through for two years, she ever seeing Kikyou smile but only if she being with Kagome and other than that Sango always seeing Kikyou with expressionless, cold like ice, and with her intelligent, firm, strong will, she had make other rival for their kingdom backing away, and for the rumor that she ever heard the rival for their kingdom still looking for a way to make Taiyo Kingdom fall, and some of them also thinking to own Taiyo Kingdom with marrying Kikyou, and definitely Kikyou will refused. Looked to Kagome, Sango thinking about Kagome, she could smile, laughed when ever she wanted and she always cheerful, she seems not have a burden in her life but no one know more than Sango that Kagome missed her elder sister, because of her duty, Kikyou rarely can accompany Kagome although Sango like a sister for Kagome but Kikyou is Kagome blood sister, one and only family that Kagome have, and many times Kagome yearning to can be together with Kikyou but Kikyou always have a duty to do. If Kikyou hidden her sorrow with her coldness, Kagome hidden her sorrow with showing her happiness, and thinking like that make Sango thankful she just commoner, and Sango also hope that no harm with fall to both of this princesses.

Lost in thought Sango not realized Kikyou had standing behind her until she felt someone patted her shoulder and said with firm tone "I hope this not happen again, Sango-san, you know what will be happen if you continue lost in thought like now?"

Sango rise from her seat then bowed her head in apologize and said "Hai..Kikyou-hime, I'm sorry, I won't let this happen again."

Kagome who heard her sister voice, turned back, smiled and walked approached Kikyou then said "Kikyou nee-chan, you're here. I and Sango just want to asking you whether we can go out for a while and seeing around, and it seems you have nothing to do today, right, so how if come with us? It's been a long time we ever go out together, nee-chan?"

Kikyou smiled and just wanted to answer but stopped when one servant so hurriedly ran towards her and after bowed his head, the servant said "Greeting to Kikyou-hime, and Kagome-hime."

Both of Kagome and Kikyou nodded their head showed their acceptance for his greeting, then the guard turned looked to Kikyou while showed scroll on his hand and said "There is message for Kikyou-hime."

Sango moved forward to take the scroll then passed it to Kikyou whom accepted and said Thanks Sango-san" then after read that message Kikyou said to the guard "Tomo-san, summon Tayaka-sama to meet me at conference room."

"Hai…Kikyou-hime." The guard bowed his head then leaving his princesses.

Noticed the urgently with Kikyou request before, Kagome asked "What is happening, Kikyou nee-chan?"

Kikyou turned looked to Kagome and said "Do not worry, Kagome-chan, this not a big problem, just have fun with Sango-san today okay, do not need to bother your mind with this matter, I can handle this, you are believe I can do it right?"

Kagome nodded her head and said "Yes."

Kikyou stroked Kagome's hair while said "So not to worry a lot, Kagome-chan, you and Sango-san can go out today but be careful okay, I didn't want hear any trouble happened when you out from this palace. I'm sorry I can't go with you, Kagome-chan, but I promise one day we will go out together."

Kagome once again nodded her head then she and Sango were stood there while looked to KIkyou back whom had walked away noticed the sadness showed on Kagome face, Sango asked with concern "Are you okay, Kagome-hime?"

"Yes, Sango-chan, it just I know that time for me and Kikyou nee-chan to go out together won't ever coming, she never have a time for me, we rarely can do a things together but I can't blame her, she's not wrong, she never want to be like now, she only have to be like now because she have our peoples life in her hand."

Arrived at the conference room, Kikyou spotted old man already sat there, seeing her coming, the old man namely Tayaka bowed his head and greeted her, after greeting back, Kikyou said "I receive this scroll this morning, are you aware about this, Tayaka-sama?" then she walked to her seat while passed the scroll to Tayaka. Tayaka read the scroll and answered "Yes, Kikyou-sama, I ever heard about this, but I really thinking before that it will become a big matter like this, at first it only war between one demon kingdom with human kingdom and now might became big war between demon and human kind."

Kikyou nodded her head and said "Yes, even I was shocked when I accepted this message, if they had announced to held this conference, it seems the war between human and demon might be happening, and if the war happening, like or not we have to prepared our people again to face the war although I prefer that won't be happen. How long the war between human and demon ended with peaceful treaty between us, Tayaka-sama?"

"It seems, almost 200 years old, Kikyou-hime and since that time only for acquired land there will be occurred war between human and demon, even your grand-grand father also become a best friend for Demon king from the west Inutaisho and this conference also held at his place, right, I ever seeing him and heard about him, I know he will handle this matter with very well."

"Because of war Chichi-ue died and leaving us, and so that's why I hated war." Kikyou said sadly.

"No one of us liked to war, and your father he had died with pride, Kikyou-hime, to protect his people and his vow."

"For this matter I have to go for a couple days and attend the conference. I hope the best result for this matter. I leave this kingdom in your hand, Tayaka-sama. Please telling me if something happen. I really didn't want my people have to suffer because of that war, Tayaka-sama. We already life in peacefulness but why have to the war begin again. This will be hard for my people, greed and selfish were the prime cause for this matter, one more thing I need your help Tayaka-sama, don't let our people know and become worry about this matter, when I back here from that conference and get the result, I will be the one who announce to my peoples the result even if that maybe the worst result, and if that time I also have to make a decision, I really hope they will beside me with what ever decision I made,."

Tayaka nodded his head and said "They will Kikyou-hime, and I am the first one will stay beside you with your decision

Kikyou smiled and said "Thanks for your loyalty to our kingdom Tayaka-sama, and I believe you won't let me down. After everything that you had doing for our kingdom in almost twenty years, who I can believe than you as my father baile?

Tayaka smiled back and give a slight bow then said "Thank you for your faith to me, KIkyou-hime, I try to not let you down." Then he asked "Are you will take Kagome-hime with you, Kikyou-hime?"

KIkyou nodded her head and said "Yes, she will go with me, I rarely can go out with her, Tayaka-sama and maybe now the right time for us to going together."

"She will be very happy." Tayaka said then before he walked out from the room without looked to Kikyou, he said "You have to often smile, Kikyou-hime, you looked beautiful more if you are smile."

Kagome had changed her dress to more simple and with Sango who had waited for her at the palace gate they walked out from palace to seeing the villagers near the palace. The villagers were smiled when seeing her, they were known Kagome is their youngest princess.

"Kagome-hime you not have a guardian escort you out today?" One villager woman asked

Kagome patted Sango's shoulder, smiled and said "Sango-san is my guardian, so do not worry, besides I just walking around here not too far."

One villager man who sold flower handed to Kagome one bouquet lily flower and said "Here for you, Kagome-hime." The old man handed to Kagome one bouquet bellflower "And this for Kikyou-hime She likes this flower."

Kagome smiled then handed back the flower to the old man and said "I maybe will accepted it with happily but I'm not sure my sister KIkyou can accept it or not."

The villager namely Tomo said sadly "No, why? I think she like this flower, I really.."

Kagome smiled again then tapped Tomo shoulder, and said "Do not be sad like that Tomo Oji-san, sure my sister will like it, but she won't accept it with free, Sango will give you the money for this flower, this is my gift for her." Then Kagome take back the flowers from Tomo's hand and leaving while Sango passed money to Tomo whom only shook his head while shouted "Thank you Kagome-hime."

Too happily looking around make Kagome not paid attention to where she was going until she heard Sango with panicked shouted "Watch out Kagome" at the same time Kagome thinking she will fall down to ground with hard, she felt a pair arm wrapped her waist and had prevented her falling to ground, her eyes locked with a pair golden orbs eyes, handsome and silver haired man with dog ears, smiled Kagome touched his ears and said "What an odd and cute ears which you have."

"What the hell are you doing?" That man shouted while released his hold and almost make Kagome fall to ground if Sango not come at the right time to help her.

That man with crossed his hand over his chest said with annoyed "I never thinking there have one person so rude like you in this village whom supposed say thanks for my help instead of touched my ears and said how odd and cute my ears. Are you never got a lesson about manners before?"

Kagome felt angry after heard that man words then said "You should felt happy and thankful I saying like that because there no thing good and can make you proud from your self other than that cute ears you have.

"Damn..you wench, dare say like that about me, I should never help you before. It seems I have to give you a lesson."That man moving closer to Kagome.

Kagome moving to behind Sango and hidden herself behind Sango after heard the silver haired man words and if that man looking back to behind him, some of the villagers also had moving forward to them, Sango shook her head and make the villagers step back to their place again, then looked to the silver haired man Sango bowed her head and said "Please forgive her, pardon what your name?"

"Inuyasha." The man answered.

So sudden one man with his black hair tied in ponytail stood in front of Inuyasha and given a slight bow while said "And my name is Houshi Miroku, nice to meet with both of you, two beautiful ladies."

"Would you move? I'm not talking with you." Sango asked with annoyed.

"Where have you been going, Miroku, just arrive here now?" Inuyasha asked in anger from Miroku behind.

Ignored Inuyasha word, Miroku smiled to Sango and said ""You still not give me your name, both of you?"

"Why should we tell you our name?" Sango asked with annoyed

"But I already tell you my name at least you also can let me know your name, two lovely ladies? Please, name?" Miroku plead.

"That.." Sango words cut off when heard a footstep from behind her and turned back she spotted Kagome had ran away and Sango after give a quick bow ran to catch her while shouted "Wait, Kagome-hime." Inuyasha had moving forward to ran to followed them while shouted "Hei…you wench, you still not say thanks or sorry to me!" but been restrained by Miroku and when saw they had in far distance, Inuyasha cursed "Damn that girl" While Miroku said dreamily "So beautiful."

Heard this Inuyasha turned back and smacked Miroku's head while said "Pervert guy." Then he walking away and said loud "If I ever seeing that wench again, I won't let her go before she says sorry to me."

Heard Inuyasha word, make the villagers around them glared their eyes and Miroku who noticed this said with whispered "I think do not saying too loud, Inuyasha, it seems the villagers here didn't like with what you just saying."

"The hell with them." Inuyasha shouted

"Your voice Inuyasha." Miroku whispered while bowed his head to the villagers for showed their apologized, the villagers were glared and looked to them sharply during they were walking.

So it's good to continue? I hope so. Sorry if any stories that looked like same like this, I don't plan it before.

*NOTE : For this story, Inu-taishou still alive but he had retired from his position, and next chapter I plan to make meeting between Sesshoumaru and Kikyou, pairing will be Sess/Kik (I like this pairing, so that's why I make this stories), Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Rin/ Kohaku, but still not sure.


	2. Human, is weakness

Chapter 2 : human, is weakness.

"Kagome-hime, please wait for me." Sango shouted while ran followed Kagome and Kagome slowed her ran when looking to behind her only Sango who ran followed her, she stopped and waited "They are not following us, right?"

Sango shook her head and said "No, they're not. I'm sure about that." After reached to where Kagome stood, Sango asked "But why are you running away, Kagome-hime?"

"Why not Sango-chan, are you thinking he will let me go so easily after I say sorry to him? I think no, from what I see, he still angry and will continue to shout until he felt fine. He had make me shame today, I only hope Kikyou nee-chan won't know about this." Kagome said

"You are wrong too, Kagome-hime, you should not touch other people's ear like that even saying his ears cute, that's rude." Sango said in warning

Kagome smiled and said "But…his ear indeed is cute, do you agree with me, Sango-chan?"

Sango become silent for a while for thinking then smiled and said "Well, actually yes I agree with you about that." Then she saw Kagome had walking away while said "Come, Sango-chan, we go back to palace now, I'll give this flower to Kikyou nee-chan, she will like this flower, I know her."

Sango sighed when saw Kagome act and thought "Hopefully we won't meet them again." Then she walked following Kagome.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Miroku

Although they had walked quiet far but Inuyasha still cursed with angry. Sighed heavily, Miroku asked "Would you stop cursing, Inuyasha? You had said damn that wench almost sixteen times Inuyasha, besides why you have to angry like this to that girl? Both of them not looked harmful."

"Because she had said something about my ears" Inuyasha shouted

"Did she say your ear was ugly or weird?" Miroku asked with curious

Inuyasha with annoyed answered "She said my ear odd and cute. How dare her, saying like that after I had helped her!"

Miroku laughed after heard Inuyasha's word and said "Is like this?" with a girly voice like Miroku tease him "Oh…your ear so odd but very cute."

Inuyasha glared his eyes then smacked Miroku's head hard then walked away while said "Don't tease me again, and stop talking about my ear!"

"Fine, but you have to stop cursing too." Miroku said while rubbed his head, then after shook his head, he said "You know, you acted like a child, Inuyasha, just because of that words you become like this. Don't be too quick become furious, Inuyasha, you have tried to calmer a little. And as man…" Miroku words cut off when he felt the air surrounding them changed and saw Inuyasha with clenched his hand said "What are they doing here?"

In front of them, emerged three demons approached to them then after bowed their head, one of them with blue hair said "Inuyasha- oji, your father Inu-taisho need your presence at western land soon."

With crossed his arm and annoyed tone, Inuyasha asked "Why should I follow his word? And why now he needed me? Whether Sesshoumaru presence was enough for him?"

The demon look to each other and the demon with blue hair answered "We are very sorry, Inuyasha-Oji, we only been asked to convey his word that's all, only one word he added for you."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped

"Make your Haha-ue proud of you and happy, Inuyasha-Oji." The demon said then vanished quickly.

"What the hell he was thinking with saying that words?" Inuyasha asked with anger.

Miroku shrugged his shoulder and answered mockingly "You should ask him, Inuyasha."

"And I will fall in his trap, no way, besides why he needed me when Sesshoumaru is there with him." Inuyasha said with annoyed tone.

Back at the palace,

When Kagome and Sango were arrived at the palace, Kagome decide to looking for KIkyou, she and Sango going to the main hall and arrived there, they saw two guards man were guarded the door with protectively and when the guards saw Kagome, they bowed their head and greeting Kagome and Sango. After Kagome tell them the reason, instead of allowed Kagome get inside, one guard get inside the main hall to convey Kagome word and when back to them, the guard man said "My apologized, Kagome-hime, KIkyou hime said that she can't meet you now, and will see you this evening in your chamber."

Nodded with understanding, Kagome said "Thank you Roku-san." Then she turned back and smiled to Sango while said "Come, Sango-chan, my sister is busy now, she will meet me at my chamber. I'll put this flower in her chamber."

Kagome waited Kikyou for coming to her chamber while looked the view outside, Kagome was thinking for the entire situation which had happened today, from the morning Kikyou received the scroll and the private talking at the main hall really usual and somehow make her felt worried. She wake from her thought when heard a soft voice said "Thank you for the flower, Kagome-chan. I like that."

Kagome turned back looked to the doorway and saw Kikyou walked toward her and also stood beside her, while looked to the view, she asked "Our kingdom is really beautiful, right, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded her head and she also turned looked to the view in front of her, they were only stood together like that until Kikyou broke the silence with asked "So, how with your day today? Did you enjoy your self? How about the villagers? Whether they said something to you?"

Kagome laughed when heard Kikyou question, four question in one time, then looked to her sister, she answered "First answer, I'm really happy, nee-chan and thank you for had let me out today, for second question I really enjoy my self, the third question, the villagers were fine and the four question, they said they really happy have you as their princess, as their leader to lead them, they also hope you can visit them and they can see and talk with you closely, they admire you so much my sister."

Kikyou smiled and said "They had thinking about me too high, but why you back so soon?"

With murmured Kagome said "If not because that arrogant, stubborn and impolite guy, I can get more fun than I.."Kagome words stopped when saw Kikyou looked to her with curiosity and said "Pardon Kagome, did you just say something."

Realized her words before, Kagome shook her head then answered "Nothing nee-chan, I only back soon so I can give to you the flower."

"Thanks Kagome-chan. Kagome-chan about my words this morning that we will going together, that will be happen, tomorrow we will be leaving to one place, and for tonight I want you to prepare every things which you need and want to take, we will be leave for I think five days until one week, and Sango also will be coming with us."

With excited Kagome said "Really, thanks nee-chan." While hold Kagome hand, Kikyou said "I'm glad you are happy, Kagome-chan. I'll see you in the morning." Kikyou had turned back to leave and stopped when Kagome asked with worried "Is the reason we are leaving tomorrow have related with the scroll which you received this morning nee-chan?"

Kikyou answered calmly "Yes, Kagome-chan, although I'm prefer we can going together without any burden, but for now, I hope you won't mind, tomorrow we will attend important meeting at western land and I won't let you here alone." Kagome then walked to hug her sister from behind while said "I won't mind, nee-chan as long we always can be together where ever you want to go, I will go with you, because you are the only one family and sister who I have."

"Thanks Kagome-chan, your support is the thing which I needed the most now. Now go to your bed and sleep well my sister, we have to going early tomorrow." Kikyou said then after Kagome released her hug, she walked out from Kagome room while Kagome only saw her departure from "You will always get my support, nee-chan."

In the morning, in front of the main hall from the palace had ready one litters with four guards man for escorted them, and two mans with ride house in front of them, and one horse ready for Sango, Kagome and Sango were waited for Kikyou in the main hall but she still not coming yet, so Kagome said to Sango in whisper "Sango-chan, you wait here, I'll go looking for nee-chan."

Sango nodded her head, while Kagome walk leaving the main hall, Tayaka-sama who saw Kagome leaving asked "Where is Kagome-hime wanted to go, Sango-san?"

Sango answered "Kagome-hime want go back to her chamber to take something which she had forgot."

"Oh… I see. Sango-san you have to protect them okay, do not let them hurt."

Sango bowed her head and said "Hai… Tayaka-sama, I will protect Kikyou hime and Kagome hime with my life."

Tayaka smiled and said "I'm sure you can, Sango-san."

Meanwhile with Kagome,

She walked through the corridor from the palace to Kikyou's chamber and stopped when saw one person being inside one room which she known was Kazumi's chamber. Noticed the person was Kikyou, Kagome slowly opened the door and walked inside then said with concern "Kikyou nee-chan, everything had ready in front of the main hall, we only wait for you and soon we will leave this palace."

Not looking back to Kagome, Kikyou asked "Still you remember this place, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome felt curious with Kikyou question but she nodded her head and said "Yes, this is Kazumi's chamber."

"You're right Kagome-chan, still you remember how she looked like Kagome-chan?" Kikyou asked still not looking to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and answered "Yes, you almost looked like her, KIkyou nee-chan when you are smile."

Kikyou had turned back looked to Kagome when she asked "Please answer me honestly, Kagome-chan. Do you hate me for had let you alone? Am I a good sister for you? Am I a good leader for my peoples? Am I worth to get their belief and your belief?"

Kagome was shocked with Kikyou question then answered "I'm not hated you, nee-chan, I never can hated you, although you not have a time for me but I know you are care about me, you loves me same like I loves you, like the way Chichi-ue loves us, Kazumi, our sister loves us even Haha-ue although I never have a chance to see her since I born in this world, but I know I was born in this world because she loves me with the way she sacrifice her life for me, so I can be here with you, and you are a good sister for me, a good leader for our people and they are believe with you, you had do many things for them nee-chan and I always believe with you, nee-chan."

Kikyou approached to kagome then hugged Kagome tight while said "I'm glad to hear that Kagome-chan, thank you. Kagome-chan, if something happened to me, please you have to be strong for our Kingdom and our peoples."

Kagome hugged Kikyou tight while said "Nothing will be happen to you, nee-chan, I'm assure you, we will back here safely, you and I, you will stay with me and you will continue to become leader for this Kingdom and our peoples."

Kikyou had released their hug and with hold Kagome's hand they were walked out from Kazumi's chamber.

After arrived at the main hall, KIkyou go to speak with Tayaka and other functionary before she leaving, while walked out to front of the main hall and before get in to the litter, Kikyou said "I entrust this Kingdom in your hand, Tayaka-sama and please tell me if any matter happen, I'll see you when I back here to hear your report about our Kingdom."

Tayaka bowed his head and said "I will Kikyou-hime."

Kagome who had being inside the litter opened the curtain for KIkyou and helped her to inside, then after Sango had climb up to her horse they were and six guards man leaving the palace.

At Western land.

The footsteps to and fro then up and down could be heard in the entire Western land castle, the short demon standing at the front doorway while given an order to the human servant and demon maid with shouted "Don't there…move it there..take this to that room…change this color,…clean this table."

"You human wench…go down here and moved this vase to upstairs, remember delegate from demon kingdom room at second floor until fourth floor at the right side and for human kingdom at the left side. Don't wrong and the fifth floor, that is restricted area no one allowed get in there."

"You…Saki-san, go clean that room.."

From upstairs, so sudden they heard a voice "Please Rin-chan, do not make me in trouble, I have to finish everything today."

That voice said "No, Risa-chan, Rin also want to help, let RIn help you with this cupboard. Rin can't just stay to watch without help."

"NO…Rin-chan, I might get scolded by Sesshoumaru-sama or Inu-taishou sama if they see this."

"No…they won't come. Or give RIn that cloth, Rin will clean the glass and table."

Jaken who heard this, with quick pace walked toward the argued voice and shouted "What the hell is happening?

Standing in front of him was Rin who hold a blanket at the right side and the demon maid hold the blanket at the left side, with stammered the demon maid said "Pardon me, Jaken-sama, but Rin-chan insist to help although I had prevent her."

Heard this Jaken shouted "Do not bother her Rin-chan, you know we are really busy now, tomorrow the guest will be coming and today we have to finished everything!"

Rin pouted and said "Rin only want to help."

"You little brad, I said…don't bother." Jaken word cut off when he get smacked on his head, with showed his anger face, Jaken turned back and looked to the person who smacked his head while said "Who dare.." he once again stopped when saw standing behind him is Inu-taishou.

Jaken and Risa bowed their head after seeing Inu-taishou while Rin smiled and ran toward the spot where Inu-taishou stood then hugged his leg, thus she lifted her head looked to Inu-taishou and said "Rin want to help Inu-taishou sama, Rin really not meant to bother Risa-chan."

Patted Rin head and stroked her hair gently, Inu-taishou smiled and said "How if you help me with find Sesshoumaru and told him for meet me at my library room, Rin-chan? After that please, you can look a beautiful flower for my special guest, ask Saki-chan to accompany you."

Smiled happily, Rin said "Hai…, RIn will find him."

Rin going to fifth floor and to Sesshoumaru's chamber, after knocked a while she still not get any answer from inside, with slowly Rin opened the door handles and take a peek inside while looked around she also couldn't find him, Rin just want to closed the door but stopped when heard Sesshoumaru asked "What do you want RIn?"

Rin without hesitantly walked inside and sat on the edge from Sesshoumaru bed and seeing him standing at the terrace with his back facing her. "Inutaishou-sama said he want to meet you in your library room, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru without turned back looked to Rin said "Fine, I'll see him soon, you may go first Rin."

But instead leaving, Rin continue to sit above the bed while asked "Are you not like to be here, Sesshoumaru-sama although this is your home? Rin liked to be here everyone very kind with Rin even Inutaishou-sama, How about Inuyasha-sama, will he come here?"

"He come here or not won't become a problem for me." Sesshoumaru answered coldly.

"Oh…but Rin like him too, he seems funny and kind too." Rin said with excited.

"Are you not afraid with us, Rin? You are being between us, demon whom your kind always afraid of."

Rin shook her head and said sadly "No, although at first RIn was afraid but after you saved Rin, Sesshoumaru sama, let Rin stay with you and Jaken then take Rin to your home, Rin know not all demon is evil, some of them also have a good side like you and Inutaishou-sama even Jaken, …since a long time ago, Rin always life alone, no parents, no sister, no brother and no other families, but here Rin like having a family with you and Inutaishou-sama around Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama like a father for Rin while Inutaishou-sama like a grandfather for Rin. Rin only need a mother."

Heard Rin words make Sesshoumaru turned looked to her and with crossed his arms said "What you just say Rin?"

Rin smiled then said "Pardon me, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin have to meet with Saki-chan we will looking for a beautiful flower for Inutaishou -sama special guest." Then RIn ran leaving the room.

After saw RIn leaving, Seshoumaru turned back looked to the view before him while thought "That foolish child, thinking me like a father."

Sesshoumaru standing there a while until finally leaving his room and during walk through the corridor way to library room, Sesshoumaru looked to the activity and shook his head when saw how Jaken give a command to the servants, reached the library room, he opened the door and saw his father sat with his back facing him.

"You call me to come here, father?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, are you aware the meaning about this meeting?"

"Yes, no doubt the result for this meeting will become the future for relationship between human and demon, there only have two choices for tomorrow meeting, war or peace."

"Which one you will choose Sesshoumaru war or peace?"

"I'm not like you who have a weakness for human and like peace with them or I feel worry with the power from other demon, so whatever the decision tomorrow will be same to me, that won't be a problem for me, even if that means have to fight with human."

After heard Sesshoumaru answer, Inutaishou turned and lifted his head looked to Sesshoumaru, he smiled then said "If I have my weakness to human with I chosen Izayoi as my second mate, how about you, what mean Rin for you, Sesshoumaru, she is human too. Is she not what you call as weakness?"

"Rin is different than other human." Sesshoumaru snapped

"How Rin can be different from other human? What the difference from her and my Izayoi? You can accept Rin and let Rin stay with you, but why you despise me with chosen human as my mate?"

"I thinking of Rin same as like Jaken, just a servant for me nothing more"

Once again Inutaishou smiled and said "Well, but from what I heard Rin thinking you as her father and I as her grandfather, am I right, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glared his eyes and snapped "Are you eavesdropping our conversation, father?"

"Do not get fury so fast, Sesshoumaru, that's not my intention for heard you and Rin conversation." said Inutaishou with mocking voice.

"Well, it seems we are finish now, Sesshoumaru, you may go now and tomorrow our guest will be coming, and who knows Inuyasha also will back here tomorrow and if he really here, I hope there won't be any fight between two of you."

"There won't be fight between us if you give Tetsusaiga instead of Tenseiga for me."

"But that Tenseiga is working for you, right? Rin can be with you now because of Tenseiga, and you just need to see what that sword can do for you, it will be very useful, Sesshoumaru. I won't wrong for choose you as Tenseiga owner."

"A sword which can't use for kill not called a sword." Said Sesshoumaru while walked away leaving the library room.

Before Sesshoumaru could walk too far, Inutaishou without looked to him asked "Which woman would you choose for become Rin's mother from human kind or demon kind?

Heard this make Sesshoumaru once again snapped "You heard our conversation with purpose, am I right, father? And I'm not her father neither she need a mother too."

Ignored Sesshoumaru question Inutaishou said "But, I suggest you looking for a woman from human kind, they more known what Rin need than from demon kind."

"Although Rin need a mother, I also didn't have to married that woman." Said Sesshoumaru then turned back and leaving the room with slammed the door hard.

Inutaishou was cursed when heard the door slammed hard "Damn my mouth, but it seems fun to mock him, you may deny your feeling, Sesshoumaru, you only have to opened your heart and mind to thinking for what the true about your feeling, and the time will com, Sesshoumaru when you find one person and make you will do everything for that person even give your life to that person, like how I feel when once again I find my love in Izayoi."


	3. We will always be together

**I don't own Inuyasha. .thanks for had review Mitternacht and also make this story one of your favorite story, I'm lack with my grammar and words.**

**Chapter 3: We will always together.**

Inutaishou smiled after the demon who he instructed for conveyed his words to Inuyasha leaving his working room, he was imagined how furious Inuyasha face and his curse when hearing that words from his man, but he know how stubborn Inuyasha was, but his words was true, Izayoi definitely will be happy when heard they were lived together and he will wait for Inuyasha back to home, he could imagined her smile when that time coming.

It taken three hours for the group finally can exit from Taiyo Village, during the way Kagome not stopped looked outside from the curtain at each side of the litter, Kikyou whom was reading some scroll seeing Kagome from her corner eyes and smiled while said "You acted like you never go out before, Kagome-chan? Is walking around our kingdom, to the village and meet the villagers still not enough for you?"

"This is different nee-chan, so what time we finally can reach that place, nee-chan?" Kagome answer with excited

"Do you mean Western land, Kagome-chan?" Kikyou asked

Kagome nodded her head when Kikyou looked to her, and then Kikyou answered calmly "Actually not what time but what day, Kagome-chan."

Kagome mouth opened when heard Kikyou answer and asked again curiously "Day? But, how many days, nee-chan?"

"We can't continue walk without rest and it seems we only can arrived at that place tomorrow, and I hope I can reach that place at the right time." Kikyou answered calmly.

Kagome gasped after heard Kikyou's word and said "So long, but I thought, it won't be take long day because you said we only will going for five days, is that means we even not have a time to looking around that place nee-chan, who knows what time we can go to there again? Oh did the peoples whom their place we will visit to is friendly too, nee-chan? Is the place beautiful?"

"I'm not really sure, Kagome-chan, but from what I read in this scroll, it seems the place is beautiful too although the place where we will visit is owned by one powerful demon and the demons there are friendly too, but not really know if this true or not, we will know the truth once we arrived there." Kikyou answered calmly.

"Demon?" After heard Kikyou word, suddenly the image of silver haired guy with a cute dog ears flashed whom she just meet yesterday flashed in Kagome's mind and make Kagome asked to Kikyou "Nee-chan, what the demons looked like? Have you ever met them? Are they harmful or kind?"

"We can't say all of the demons are cruel, Kagome, like human, some of them is friendly and won't harm us, but some of them will very cruel and evil, they can kill us easily without thinking for twice, and actually I had very often meet them, and I believe you too, Kagome only you didn't know they are demon because their physical appearance when meet with us like a human and won't make you thinking that they were a demon until they were showed their true form." Kikyou explained still read the scroll on her hand.

"And why we have to go so far to Western land? Why we are not going to the place more near with our kingdom, so we will have a time to looking around, and enjoy other place view." Kagome asked sounded regret for the journey.

"I'm sure you heard with what I say yesterday, right, Kagome? You were accompany me go to attend a important meeting, and the reason why we have go so far to Western land is because Inu-taishou sama lived there, one of powerful demon who both demon and human kind were respect and afraid of, so his place is the suit place for the meeting, besides our great grand father also befriend with him." Kikyou

"That means, this demon called Inutaishou is old already right?" Kagome asked curiously

"Not know, but demon age was different from human, Kagome they have a longer life than us, even their age can be reach until a hundred years even thousand years." Kikyou answered calmly

"Wow, like immortal." Kagome said then her face changed worried when recalled Kikyou's words again and asked "What the meaning of this meeting, nee-chan? Why need both demon and human kind attend the meeting."

Kikyou stroked Kagome hair gently and said with soft voice "You not need to worry about this meeting, Kagome, everything will be better soon. I promise you for that."

Kagome shook her head because not believed with Kikyou's word and said "You're not really saying the truth, nee-chan, I know it, this meeting not only usual meeting, right?"

Kikyou sighed heavily, then after placed the scroll next beside her, Kikyou reached Kagome's hand and just wanted to say a words but stopped when the horse so sudden stopped walking, from inside the litter, Kikyou and Kagome could heard Sango said "My apologize sir, but would all of you mind to moved from there, we have to through?"

With Inuyasha and Miroku..

"So Inuyasha, are you sure you are not going to see your father? Didn't want go to Western land? It seems his words meant a lot, Inuyasha." Miroku asked with curious. It had been two days they walked without known to where and in two days, Miroku also give many question to Inuyasha about a possibility for him to changing his mind.

"No…I won't fall to his trap, he only will fooling me around, he like to doing that." Inuyasha answered with annoyed tone.

"Maybe he really need you Inuyasha. You are his son too." Said Miroku whom walked trailed behind Inuyasha.

"He didn't need me, Miroku. He have Sesshoumaru with him, and if I being there, I will only looked stupid between them. I hated always compared to him, he the great demon, he the powerful one, he the best successor from Inutaishou." Inuyasha said while walked with a couple times kicked the pebble with annoyed.

Miroku just shook his head when seeing Inuyasha act, and thought sometimes he acted really childish then said "Inuyasha, someone will get hurt if you ..." Miroku words stopped when saw Inuyasha running away toward the left side.

From inside the litter, Kikyou and Kagome could hear voice said mockingly "They think they can go just like that, don't you agree, Renkotsu?" Lifted their head, they were startled when seeing all of those mans hold sword and weapon even a big swords. Seeing that situation make Kagome felt afraid then hold Kikyou hand tight while Kikyou said "Calm down, Kagome-chan, we will be fine."

Then they heard the other man added "Yes, how silly they are?"

They also heard a guy said with mocking tone "We're very sorry, young lady, but we can't move from here without get something from you and I'm sure you can give something for us which very valuable?"

Then KIkyou and Kagome were seeing Sango followed by Jiro and Ken go down from their horse then Sango pulled one cloth pocket from her obi and passed it to the man with braided hair who then accepted it but then smirked and said softly "Don't fooling us, young lady! Do you think this all enough for us?"

"But only that is what we have now." Sango answered with her hand clenched. She felt pissed with the time they had delayed because of those mans.

"Unfortunately we are not believed you, young lady and you make me and my friends have to use a harsh way to get what we wanted." The man with a braided hair said then stepped forward toward them but Sango blocked his way, soon the other guard mans behind Sango prepared them self ready to fight.

"So, instead to give what we wanted you choose to fight us, young lady? You will regret for that, it seems you still not know who we are." One man from behind the braided hair guy asked with mocking tone.

Then from their left side, coming two guys. One man with silver hair and one man with a hair tied in ponytail had running toward them and standing in front of Sango, the man with silver hair without looked back shouted "What is happen here?'

With anger Sango explained "All of them won't let us through if we not give something valuable to them and I had given to them all my money but they still said it wasn't enough."

One guy with fancy clothes walked toward the silver haired man, smiled and asked "Hm.. so, pretty boy, what will you do now? You want to help them?"

The silver haired guy snapped and "Don't call me pretty boy and yes, I will help them." Then they were prepared their position ready to fight.

Kagome was holding KIkyou hand tight during they were seen what happened outside from inside their litter and felt panicked when heard they will fight and was startled when so sudden Kikyou yelled "Do not fight!" Kagome panicked more when seen Kikyou opened the silk curtain with her left hand and make her shook her head but Kikyou responded Kagome's act with smiled and squeezed her hand gently while said "I can handle this, Kagome-chan. Do not worry, you wait here. I'll back shortly. I'll ask Sango to accompany you." Then with reluctant Kagome let go of Kikyou hand.

Sango and the other were shocked when heard Kikyou voice, then they were turned bak and saw Kikyou walked out from the litter with steady step and calmly face, with gentle but firm tone she said "Sango-san, move from there, I'll handle this."

Inuyasha who at first looked to his opponent who standing in front of him turned to back when heard the voice and his eyes following that girl movement from she walked out from the litter until finally stood beside him.

"But Kikyou-hime…" Sango words cut off when Kikyou walked passed her and whispered "Please accompany Kagome, Sango-san. I can handle this." Although reluctant but Sango nodded her head then walked toward the litter where Kagome being inside. Then she continue walked forward approached the man and when she passed the silver haired guy and his friends while said "Thanks for had helping us, but I prefer no fight to solve this problem.

When reached the litter, Sango opened the curtain and seeing Kagome sat there with clasped her hand for pray. Sango reached Kagome's hand and said "Do not worry, Kagome-hime, Kikyou-hime can handle this."

"I know, Sango-chan. Thank you." Said Kagome and now with Sango sat beside her, they were seeing the view in front of them through the curtain.

The man with braided hair smiled when seeing the beautiful girl stepped forward toward him and heard her make her demand, seeing the clothing which she wore and how the other obeyed her demand, the beautiful girl who standing in front of him indeed was a princess, he smiled and said mockingly "Hmm…let's see how one spoiled princess like you will handle this, Kikyou-hime."

Stood in front of the braided hair man, Kikyou began to speak "I prefer to not use a harsh way to solve this problem, even until a bloodshed happening. I want to deal this problem in peace without we have to fight each other." Then she pulled out two cloth pockets from inside her obi which make her guards man with panicked said "Kikyou-hime, don't…" But Kikyou ignored them then threw it to the braided hair man who caught it successfully, with calmly Kikyou said "If what that Sango had gave to you was not enough, I hope what I just gave to you was enough for all of you." The man opened the cloth pocket to looked inside then lifted his head, he looked to the girl who standing in front of him from head to toe, he felt amazed when seeing she remained calm and not quaver when talking to him, not looked afraid or worried, Bankotsu smiled then said "I will accept this, Kikyou hime but still this is not enough for us."

From behind Kikyou, Jiro, one of Kikyou guard man yelled in anger "What, still not enough, do you know that's all the money Kikyou-hime have for this journey, and …" His words stopped when saw Kikyou lifted her left hand give a sign to him for not continue his words.

Bankostu smiled then asked mockingly "Hm…so are you come from poor kingdom, Kikyou-hime? Is your father, your king never give you enough money or is he kept the money for him self after he get it from his peoples."

Heard Bankotsu words make Jiro once again yelled "Don't dare you say like that about our king when you are not know about him, our King, Takayama Hiro not like what you just saying, we are felt grateful to have him as our King and Kikyou…" Once again Kikyou cut Jiro words when she said in higher tone "Enough, Jiro-san." Although Kikyou's anger flared up when heard Bankotsu words but she remained calm, then looked to Bankotsu, Kikyou said calmly "What you can get from us now is what now being in your hand, we can't give you and your friends more than that. Neither you will accept or refuse that is your choice, you can come to Taiyo kingdom for get the money but only after I back from finished my task you can get your money and it will be one week from today."

"How about the horse, you have three strong horses? We can accept that horse too?" Bankotsu asked while began to step forward but Kikyou blocked his path and said "No, you can't, we still need the horse! Besides without that horse all of you will have to wait longer to get the money."

"What… you dare give a command to Bankotsu-aniki? Although you are a hime, you will die for that!" One guy behind Bankotsu yelled while stepped forward approached Kikyou and the other who standing behind KIkyou also prepare their weapon ready to fight if need.

"Enough, Kyukotsu and stay at your place!" Snapped Bankotsu with his eyes looked to KIkyou who now standing closer with him after she blocked his path "But…Bankotsu-san." Kyukotsu's words cut off when Bankotsu once again said with higher tone "I am the leader here, so stay back and I will make the decision here!" After that, everyone become silent, no words spoken, they were waited for both of them either Kikyou or Bankotsu who will reacted, Bankotsu walked closer to KIkyou who looked to him without fear although now he had closed their distance. Seeing this, Bankotsu smiled and asked mockingly "Hm…so if we can't take your horses, how you will make me believe that you will keep your words, Kikyou-hime? That you won't deny your words after we let you and the other go from here?"

Kikyou lowered her head after heard Bankotsu question, then after a while she lifted her head and pulled the ribbon which tied her hair then showed it to the man and said "You may kept this ribbon with you and give it back to me when you come to my kingdom, I'll give you the money."

All of the man laughed even the braided hair man also laughed and said "Do you think you can fooling us by giving to us that ribbon? Don't thinking we are stupid, hime. That ribbon although we sell it won't give enough money for us."

"Maybe you thinking this ribbon like usual ribbon, but for me this ribbon is my treasure and I will take it back from you, if one week from today you still not come to my kingdom for give back this ribbon to me, I will be the one who looking for you." Kikyou said with firm tone.

The other man who standing beside Bankotsu said "Don't believe her, Bankotsu-aniki, she is lying to you, who will thinking that ribbon is important."

The other added "Yes. Don't believe her. She definitely can buy the same ribbon like that."

Before Bankotsu answered, Kikyou said with firmly "I, Takayama Kikyou won't lie to you. You can come to Taiyo Kingdom one week from today, I'll be there and when that day coming I want you to give back that ribbon to me."

Bankotsu once again looked to Kikyou then stepped closer again and Kikyou's face remained calm. With smiled, Bankotsu then take the ribbon from Kikyou's hand while said "Fine, I'll take this ribbon with me and we'll meet again one week from today, Kikyou-hime at your palace, and that time I will see whether you really saying the truth or not. Come friends…let's go." Then Bankotsu turned and leaving the place, followed by his friends who were leaving the place with reluctant.

Seeing Bankotsu and his friends had leaving away, Kikyou turned and bowed her head to the silver haired man and the man who standing beside Sango before while said said "Thank you for willing to help and apologize for the trouble." Then Kikyou continue walk toward the litter and at the same time she heard the silver haired guy yelled "my name is Inuyasha". But Kikyou without saying any words only walked away toward the litter and when passed her guard mans, she said firmly "Let's continue our journey and this time try to not stop again. We have to arrive at Western Land tomorrow!"

After heard Kikyou's command, her guard mans were bowed their head and said in unison "Hai…Kikyou-hime."

**KAGOME POV**

During saw Kikyou facing the bad mans, Kagome can't stop felt worried about Kikyou, although Sango sat beside her and said everything will be fine, she still can't felt relieved, because she never face a situation like that, they never leaving a far from their kingdom and now was the first time they were leaving their kingdom and have to deal with many bad man like them, Kagome was startled when saw Kikyou pulled the ribbon from her hair and passed it to the braided hair man, no one except her self who known how valuable that ribbon for Kikyou, because that ribbon was the last gift from their father to her before he going to war and the last memento from their sister Kazumi, like the bracelet she wore now. That time, before going to war, their father take them to one festival at their village, being there for their gift, their she got a bracelet while Kazumi a pair of earring and Kikyou, at first their father wanted bought a necklace for Kikyou but she refused it when seeing the ribbon, the simple blue ribbon with white color at the side, then their elder sister Kazumi embroider the ribbon with Kikyou initial name in small size, and since that time she always tied it on her hair and now for their sake she had let the ribbon go with the man, but seeing Kikyou's face, Kagome know like what Kikyou said she will get the ribbon back from that man and she felt relieved when seeing Kikyou walked approached toward their litter but at the same time startled when saw the face from the silver haired man who standing behind Kikyou before and heard him yelled "My name is Inuyasha.", because too worried she didn't noticed him until now, that man was the same man who had helped her before but instead of said thanks to him, she had run away from him and now he was looked at them, actually was looked to Kikyou.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Not a while after, Kikyou get inside the litter and sat beside her, and soon they continue their journey.

Being inside the litter, Kagome reached Kikyou hand and said "You had given to them your ribbon, nee-chan."

"Yes, but I will get it back Kagome-chan. Do not worry." Kikyou said

So sudden Kagome hugged KIkyou tight while asked "Nee-chan, you had make me felt so worried about you, please don't do this again."

"Hm..are you not believe I can handle this, Kagome? Kikyou asked

"I believe in you, nee-chan, but still that is dangerous, nee-chan, how if they refuse to accept that money. I don't want until something happened to you. Are you not felt afraid when facing that bad man, nee-chan? Kagome asked worriedly.

"Who said I'm not afraid, Kagome-chan, me too feel afraid with them but we can't let them see us afraid. We have the more important matter than this matter." Said Kikyou while continue read a scroll which she yet finish to read.

"Nee-chan, you always said important matter, what is actually the important matter we were talking about?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kikyou sighed heavily then released her self from Kagome's hug and said "Fine, Kagome-chan, I'll tell you, I can't hide the matter anymore, now or later you have to know what the problem is or the reason why we have to go so far to western land, to that stranger place, this meeting held to ask the opinion from representation of Human Kingdom and Demon Kingdom, whether they still want to continue with the peaceful treaty or they will ended this agreement, and if the peace agreement between Human and Kingdom at the last broken, there will be have a war between demon and human…again, if that is really happen, we have to and will fight and fight, kill or be killed, that situation which we have to face everyday and there won't be a way to felt the peaceful life again like we always feel, but don't worry, Kagome-chan, I will maintain the peaceful life we have and nothing will changed, as long we are not agree, the war won't be happen, and I believe many human kingdom and demon kingdom also will against the war like what we doing now, and the matter which we just face not a serious matter like that, the important thing now is how to protect our kingdom and our peoples that's what father always telling us."

Kagome was shocked and her face pale after heard Kikyou's words, she thinking about Sango, the villagers, Tomo ojii-san, her palace, their guard man, their servants and maids, how their life will become later, and turned her head looked to her sister who had back to read the scroll, she thought "How if something happened to you, nee-chan? How I can continue my life without you? I want to always with you, always…" Then she hugged Kikyou tight which actually make Kikyou shock, but Kikyou hugged back and asked "See, that's why I didn't want you to know about the truth, better you enjoy the view without felt worried about the problem and now you acted like you won't let me go."

"We will always together, nee-chan, always, please don't leave me!" Kagome said still hugged Kikyou tight.

"I know Kagome-chan and we will always together, you will always beside me and same with me, I won't leave you alone, I will always beside you, together we will face everything, I will protect you, Kagome from anything." Kikyou said with soothing voice while stroked Kagome hair gently.

Kagome smiled and said "I also will protect you, nee-chan, I will."

Kikyou smiled and said "Now, let me finish my scroll, you may enjoy the view, Kagome don't waste the time, we didn't know when we have a chance like this anymore."

Kagome nodded her head while Kikyou back to read her scroll. From her corner eyes, Kagome also looked to Kikyou who not turned her head from the scroll and thought "How difficult the situation you have to face, nee-chan. When you should at least can felt happiness in your life instead of more burdens for our peoples and kingdom, when you should at least can enjoy the view with me instead of read the scroll or book, I hope, I can do something for you, nee-chan, I really want to see you are happy not only see you give your self for our kingdom, our peoples and the problem."


	4. Kurai Mori

**Chapter 4: Kurai Mori**

At Western land,

"Damn this crowd." Thought Sesshomaru angrily but kept his face impassive when walk through the hallway of ground floor for ascended the second floor , he had known this noise will be happened, but he never thinking before that this meeting will make him felt very annoyed, all the woman were same either they were from human kind or demon kind, they will be acted the same way, they will murmured and talking about him, their eyes will following him wherever he going and their dreamy face sickened him, if not because they are also the guest for the meeting because they were coming to western land for accompany their father, brother or the part of their family and this meeting held on his place, he definitely had get rid of them.

He stopped ascended the stairs when heard Rin called his name and turned back he saw Rin ran in rush toward his way after she standing in front of him, he asked "What are you doing, Rin?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, Come with Rin."

"Hn.."

"Come, Rin need your help…." Said Rin

"Well… please come with Rin and Rin will tell you." And without waited for Sesshomaru's next words, she had pulled him with her and ignored all the curious eyes from the people on ground floor.

Inutaisho had known this thing will be happened after he asked Rin to doing his demand and he had waited for Sesshomaru to coming, he counted in mind "5…4…3…2…" before his last count, the door had slammed open with force and revealed Sesshomaru who standing with glared and in anger asked "What are you thinking old-man? Ask me to pick up that human princess."

"Well…let me explain this before you more angry with me, actually I'm never thinking that you will become the one who will pick them,." Inutaisho looked to Sesshomaru's glared eyes, smiled and continue "Em…I mean.. Rin who will pick them, but she is a kind hearted grandchild."

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped

"I mean kind hearted child, when she saw me looked so worried about something, she come to me and asked what the reason I'm looked so sad…sweet child is she?...and when I'm telling her that I feel worried about the great-grand daughter of my old friend, Rin offered me a way to solve my trouble, for pick them…but I can't go to pick them by myself because I'm needed here, since you refused to greeted the guest and Jaken also needed here to prepare everything for the meeting and the other who capable to do this task,they are not here because I had given them other task to do so when Rin saw me still looked in trouble, she offered herself to do this task and of course I had refused..because that will be dangerous for a child like her , but she convinced me with said that Sesshomaru-sama will go with Rin,..and when looked to her confidence eyes and smile, how I can refused her offer, even you and Inuyasha never comforting me with the way Rin comforting me today,…hm…she is really good girl, right? So you will go with her, right, Sesshomaru? You won't let Rin sad right?" Before Sesshomaru could answered they heard Rin's voice shouted ""Sesshomaru-sama, let's we go, Rin is ready now."

Inutaisho rise from his seat and walked forward toward the place where Sesshomaru stood then patted his right shoulder when he passed him and saw RIn ran toward them, with smiled while patted her head, Inutaisho said "You looked so beautiful today, Rin-chan and thank you for willing to help me."

RIn lifted her head looked to Inutaisho and with cheerful said "Rin very happy can help you, Oji-chan."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when heard Rin's word then stepped forward toward the place where Rin and Inutaisho were standing and when passed Inutaisho he growled "Oji-chan."

Inutaisho then walked with Rin to followed Sesshomaru until they were stopped at the field where Ah-un being and after stroked Rin's hair and helped her climb up to Ah-un, he then patted her head and said "Come back soon, Rin-chan. Ojii-chan will be here when you're back."

"Hai…Ojii-chan. Rin will be back soon." Rin shouted happily.

Smiled, Inutaisho then go back to his room and sat back on his seat and thought "I thought I had forgotten something." Ignored his thought, he then laughed when recalled Sesshomaru's angered face.

…

Kikyou's eyes widened with the words which written in the scroll "Kurai mori, is the fastest road to reach western land but also dangerous for human, not only human but some demons also can get the same situation like human will be, if they were not coming from the strongest kind of demons, and for human, only a little human still can be alive when through this road, not only this forest is deep, dark, with the dark aura surrounding this forest not many humans can safe through the road, also the demons here is not the demons who followed a peace treaty they will and won't hesitate kill the human even with easily, if the human not have capability to destroy the demons do not enter this forest, even some of the demons also will avoid through this forest. Because there will be a little chance all of you will be safe unless you are some of them maybe can be alive but still they only a little."

"Who knows we can be that little human who can still alive after through the Kurai Mori." Thought Kikyou then given her command " …"

The horse stopped and Jiro go down from his horse and after bowed his head, he asked "Pardon me, Kikyou-hime, do you need something?"

"We have to change the road, let's take the Kurai Mori, I read from this scroll that this forest will become the fastest way for us to reach the western land."

Jiro and the others were shocked when heard Kikyou's demand, then he said "But…that forest also is dangerous, Kikyou-hime, if we through that forest …"His words stopped when looked to him while said "So we have to afraid for something that we still not try, Jiro-sama, let's think if we take this road, not only we will have enough time for rest but we still can arrive at Western land at the right time, I know how tired all of you because of this journey and I believe we can through this forest safety until we reach western land."

After a long silent, Jiro and the others finally accepted and they were turned and taken the other road, through Kurai Mori.

..

"Western land" Inuyasha said lowly then thought "What is happening there? And what will you do there, KIkyou-hime?" Thought Inuyasha in curiously and still standing with stunned and he continue like that until Miroku patted his shoulder while said "Her name is Takayama Kikyou , Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned looked to Miroku then glared and said with annoyed tone "I know. I don't need you to remind me about that, Miroku?" Then he walked passed Miroku and taken the left path, the path where they should going before. During they walk, Inuyasha became silent, his act make Miroku asked curiously "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered shortly.

"So, Inuyasha, tell me what the reason you so sudden telling Kikyou-hime your name even before she asking you, it shocked me actually when I heard you telling her your name. I mean…this is not like you."

Inuyasha turned looked to Miroku and glared while asked "What do you mean, Miroku?"

Miroku with rubbed his chin answered calmly "Let me explain this, since the first time I meet you then we have a journey together today is the first time, I heard you telling to other person your name first before .." Miroku words cut off when Inuyasha asked with angrily " So, Is anything wrong with that, Miroku?" Miroku shook his head and said "No, not at all, I just curious, Inuyasha, seeing the way you acted before make me get a assumption that you want Kikyou-hime to know who you are, for her to recognize you, for her to know that you there at the same place with her and for me the way your acted looked like you are attracted with her, Inuyasha."

Seeing Miroku showed his serious face when saying those words, Inuyasha smacked Miroku's head hard and said "I'm not attracted with her and stop to make a stupid assumption like that."

"And one more question, Inuyasha."

With crossed his hand, Inuyasha glared his eyes and asked in annoyed "And what else your stupid question now, Miroku?

"Are you sure you won't go to Western land for following your father demand, Inuyasha?." Miroku asked curiously

"No…I won't go to there."

"Even that means you will lose your chance to meet with Kikyou-hime there once again?"

Inuyasha shocked after heard Miroku's question and asked "You can heard her words, too, Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head and answered "No, I'm not blessed with sharp hearing like you until I can heard her words, but I can heard your voice Inuyasha when you seeing them left and you not realized had whispered Western land word, so I assume that Western land is the place where Kikyou-hime also will going. Are you not worried with her?" Miroku's word stopped when Inuyasha turned look to him in anger but he kept continue "I mean with them, if they were in hurry to western land, you know what place they will taken for reach Western land faster."

Inuyasha nodded his head and said " Kurai Mori, the fastest road to reach Western land but also the dangerous road."

….

"And where is I have to go looking for that princess if I even not know where should I go? Or her name or where kingdom she came from?" Sesshomaru thought while looked to the land from above Ah-un.

Rin then began to chatter " Rin missed the time like this, can flying above Ah-un and seeing the land from above here, oh…Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn…." Sesshomaru responded slowly.

"Inutaisho-sama told to Rin that this princesses who will we pick-up today.." Rin's word cut off when so sudden Sesshomaru turned looked to her and hissed "Princesses..?"

"Yes…Ojii-chan said that the princesses is coming from Taiyo Kingdom."

"Taiyo kingdom…." Sesshomaru said lowly and allowed himself to reminiscing the words and how this kingdom seems familiar to him, but his mind cut off when Rin with sadly said "They are so poor almost like Rin not have any parents but Rin felt thankful have you, Ojii-chan, Jaken even Inuyasha-sama as Rin's family."

"Tell me what is he telling you again about them?"

At first Rin was confused about Sesshomaru's question then answered " He… mean…Ojii-chan".

Sesshomaru growled when Rin's called Inutaisho grandfather but kept his face calm and nodded his head allowed Rin to continue her words.

"That we should find the fastest way to reach our land, because that way definitely will be taken by them because since they were coming from a far place, they need to take the fastest road so can arrive at Western land shortly. Ojii-chan also said you know about that forest."

The fastest forest to reach our land, but will become the dangerous forest "Kurai Mori"

" Damn human and their brainless mind …" Sesshomaru cursed then riding Ah-un toward the destination place with faster than before.

It was night when Bankotsu and his group stopped at one hill and rest there, they were prepared their dinner which is roast fish, while waited for their dinner to be ready instead of stayed at his place between his companion, Bankotsu raised from the flat rock where he sat and walked toward the river alone, seeing his act make Ginkotsu asked to his companion who sat beside him worriedly "Hi…Suikotsu-san,…do you think Bankotsu-san is okay? He seems weird."

The man called Suikotsu only shrugged his shoulders, seeing his companion not make any reaction, Ginkotsu just want to rise from the place where he sat but stopped when heard Renkotsu said "Let him alone, Ginkotsu-san."

Bankotsu not realized that his companion were looked to him curiously with his back leaned against a tree he then pulled a ribbon from inside his long sleeve and looked it, the ribbon embroidered with a letter "Kikyou." Touched the embroidered ribbon he thought "Hm…so she's not lying about her name, hm.. what is the meaning this ribbon to you, Kikyou-hime? Are you really will look for me if I'm not giving back this ribbon to you?

"Look he pulled out the ribbon oh…I know maybe he is thinking about what we will get or take from Taiyo Kingdom with. But is the girl really a princess from Taiyo Kingdom, how if she lying to us? " Said Kyukotsu.

"I don't think she's lying to us." Said Suikotsu..

"Even you too Suikotsu-san believed in her words." Said Kyukotsu

Without realized Bankotsu smiled when thought "One week, hm…let's see what you can offer to me for this ribbon?"

"I don't think he is fine, now, see, he is smiling without a reason!" Ginkotsu said, then his friends were looked to the direction where Bankotsu sat and were startled when so sudden Bankotsu turned his head looked to them and snapped "What are all of you were seeing? Is the dinner had ready?"

"Will ready soon, Bankotsu-aniki." Suikotsu answered

"Good.." Bankotsu said then once again looking back to the ribbon on his hand and whispered "Till we meet again, Kikyou-hime." He then put back the ribbon to inside his sleeve and walked toward where his companions were sat and enjoyed their dinner.

Kikyou's group had through the Kurai Mori, they had walked almost one hour and the words which written in the scroll was right, even the moon light can't reach the forest, so they only can use torch for guiding them in the darkness, Kikyou and Kagome not being inside the litter again, with the darkness and place, it hard for them and horse for take the litter, so Kikyou ride the horse which ridden by Jiro and Kagome ride the horse which ridden by Sango.

They were so sudden stopped when one child blocked their path.

Jiro then go down from the horse and walked toward the child and asked "What are you doing here? We need to through.

"Give me some food, I'm hungry." The child said.

"But…"Jiro words cut off when saw Kikyou go down from the horse and said "Enough, Jiro-san, we just need to give what he want."

Jiro bowed his head and said "As you wish KIkyou-hime." She then approached the child then taken out one bread from her cloth bag then passed it while said "Here for you, I hope this is enough."

"Arigatou." The demon child said then moved from the place where he stood. After seeing him eat, Kikyou then said

"Let's we go." KIkyou had climb back to the horse followed by Jiro who ridden the horse they just want to continue their walk, when so sudden the child blocked their path again and with worriedly walked toward the horse where Jiro ride and asked "Are you still want to continue through this forest?"

"Yes. We need to arrive at western land faster so we have to through this way." Answer Kikyou.

The child shook his head and with worriedly said "No, not with through this forest, now..go before they were know about all or you and coming here…Go back before too late... Although the other road is not the fastest but still the road which will be safe than this road, please hear me, please come with Shippo. Don't go further …" His words stopped when heard a laughter voice filled the quiet and dark forest. Then the voice said "Too….late… to tell them child…they already get further into this forest… Hm…feel nice can smell their scent after a long time no human through this forest .we had been long time not eat their flesh and drink their blood.

So sudden in front of them emerged one of the yellow demon who blocked their path, smirked then said "Look what we get tonight, exquisite and beautiful human woman and not only one but three. How long I ever get a chance to so close with human woman before..how long can you tell me my friends?"

Surrounding them now not only one but seven demons who were smiled when heard the first demon words and one of them said "If I'm not wrong to almost one month after you killed that human woman, Tora-san and the last woman you had killed is quite beautiful and I still remember she had exquisite and smooth body too.

The other demon added "And you killed her after making love with her."

KIkyou and her other groups were felt disgusted when heard those words and Sango felt Kagome's hand around her waist become tightly than before and she know they were in dangerous situation, they were felt worried more when saw the demon namely Tora stepped forward toward them and standing in front of Jiro's horse and bowed his head said "Feel nice can meet you tonight,.. KIkyou-hime." Tora and the other demons began to stepped forward to them and because their aura make the horses become hard to handle and they were become unstable to ride one thing that they were not prepared was without saying any words, Tora punched the horse with his poisoned claws until the horse falling to ground and thankfully Jiro with quickly before the horse fall down had jump and taken Kikyou with him so they were not fall together with the horse. Tora turned toward the place where Jiro and Kikyou landed safely, then smirked when saw Jiro standing in front of KIkyou protectively while said "I won't let you touch Kikyou-hime." Tora laughed when seeing Jiro's act and said mockingly "A human like you not match to fight me." Then before Jiro could prepared himself with lightning speed he punched Jiro and lifted Jiro then threw him away leaving KIkyou standing alone, Tora laughed when saw Kikyou ran toward the place where Jiro lying and seeing that he still conscious looked to behind him, he saw Ryo, Kuro, Ren, were also go down from their horse and prepared to moved forward toward Tora but blocked by Tora's friend and they were started fighting each other, while Shin and Ken moved their horse near with Sango's horse to protected Kagome and Sango but because of the lack of their experience with fighting with demon they were lost, they were still fighting when Kikyou shouted "Stop all of this fighting now!"

Looked back to behind him Tora then smiled and said ""You should start talking a long time ago, Kikyou-hime, so you won't see they were hurt like now." He stepped forward toward Kikyou's place and after he standing close enough he reached out his hand to touched KIkyou's face who with quickly stepped backward, Tora smiled again when saw Kikyou reaction and said in mocking tone "I believe this isn't the time you give us your order, right, Kikyou-hime."

Kikyou looked to Tora and asked unwavering"What are all of you want from us?"

Tora stepped closer toward Kikyou then looked to her quite a long time until he leaned down and whispered "You, Kikyou-hime. "

Kikyou's eyes widened when heard Tora's word and seeing her reaction, Tora then asked again still in whisper "But if you didn't want to go, never mind, I still can take both of the girl with me." Tora then turned and began to step forward toward Sango's horse.

"No…you can't take them." Shouted KIkyou

Without turned back looked to Kkyou, Tora then asked "You will go with me then?"

Sango and Kagome also the other were shouted "No…Kikyou-hime. Don't go with him."

Seeing the worried on Kagome also Sango and the others besides the demons who were laughed, Kikyou said "Fine, I'll go with you but let them go, do not harm them."

Tora laughed then said "Even in this condition you still want to bargain with me.." He then turned and stepped forward closer to Kikyou then with his left hand around Kikyou's waist and using his right hand to lifted Kikyou's chin until he looked to her face, then with his claw finger he moved his hand from Kikyou's left cheek until her lips while said "Hm…for one person, not only lovely and exquisite even brave like you is a rare thing I ever meet, I will accept your request."

He then started leaned down to kiss Kikyou but before he could do that Kikyou had stopped him with shook her head and said "Wait…No..not in front of them."

"Fine, not here then, come," Tora smirked and said "Chairo –san, we'll leave now to have our fun, please escort them."

"Alright Tora-san, enjoy yourself then, and watch your voice." Said Chairo, one brown haired demon.

Tora had pulled Kikyou with him and began to leaving the place when Kikyou turned and ran toward Kagome then hugged her and said "Be safe, Kagome-chan and listen to Sango and Jiro-san. I'll be fine." Then she turned back toward Tora who had waiting for her happily.

"I don't know why I heard your words Miroku?"

"Well..but I am right, Inuyasha. See that litter.." Said Miroku they were stopped when saw the litter in the entrance of the Kurai Mori.

"Damn…stupid wench…" Cursed Inuyasha and then ran to inside the forest while Miroku ran following him.


	5. Farewell

**CHAPTER 5 : " FAREWELL"**

"Come, we are leaving now." Said Tora who had waited for KIkyou but noticed that she only ignored him while kept looked back to Kagome and the other who were leaving the place.

"I won't go with you until saw they are leaving this place safely." Said Kikyou coldly

"You still not believe me then, Kikyou-hime. I assure you that my friends will escort them leaving this place safely." Said Tora and after not get any reaction from Kikyou , without any words, he had hoisted Kikyou on his arms while. said" I hate wait too long, Kikyou-hime."

The demons had taken the horse with them so the left groups were walked..little did the demons were know that during the humans were walked together they had make a plan..they only need the right time..

Kagome was shocked when she saw Sango turned and stopped the demons, the demons were laughed when saw Sango standing in front of them and one of them asked "What do you want, human wench?"

Sango smiled and began to speak "Well…I just thinking that although our princess had said to let go of us, but I don't think that all of you will let go of us so easily and because I think I do not have many days to left I want to choose one of all of you to sharing night with me but it's hard for me to choose one from all of you when all of you seems ..."Sango's word cut off by one of the demons who said proudly "That should be me, I'm the handsome than the other" one of the demons said

"No…me, I'll gentle with you…promise."

"Look I'm stronger than the other."

Then the argued between the demons were starting.

"Pick me…"

"Me…"

"Not him, me…"

The demons were busied themselves with arguing each other even they weren't realized that Jiro had climbed up to his horse while Ken, Ren, Kuro , Shin and Kenji had prepared their weapon while Sango started to step backward from the demons soon after she had her boomerang on her hand that she had bring on her horse prepared to attack the demons still not aware with the situation until they heard one voice said confidently "I'm not sure that all of you will be the one who sharing night with her tonight, because.. I will not allow her."

Sango, Kagome, Jiro, Ken, Kuro, Shin, Kenji even the demons were turned their head to looking behind them and saw one man landed from above the tree and standing in front of them while said "Not me who saying this but him." Then from behind him, one man stepped forward and winked his eyes toward Sango and Kagome then said "We'll meet again, Sango-chan and after this we'll know more about each other, by the way my name is Houshi Miroku"

"Come..Inuyasha let's finish the demons now." Said Miroku but Inuyasha just rooted on his spot when saw Kagome until he shouted "Hei..you are that rude wench..right?"

"And you are that arrogant man….right?" Kagome asked with the same tone.

"You…what are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well..I should the one who asking you..why are you here?" Kagome asked back in annoyed

"Ehm..hm, Inuyasha.."Miroku cleared his throat and one of the demons cleared his throat asked curiously "What is going on here?"

Ignored the demon question, Inuyasha then looked around then realized that Kikyou not around them, he asked "Wait…where is Kikyou-hime?"

Heard INuyasha mentioned Kikyou's name, Kagome started shed tears and said "Kikyou nee-chan..she is.."

"She is with my big brother now and I think they will enjoyed their night tonight..and we also not know if we can get the chance like usual or not because he seems want to enjoyed her by himself., he likes her I think." One demons said with smirked, he was startled when without warning he and the other demons had pushed back by a strong wind and saw the man in front of them holding a big sword while shouted "Now…all of you will die…Kaze no Kizu…" The impact for the sword not only the demons were vanished but also the tree behind them. Ignored all the eyes who were looked to him with amazement he then ran further inside to the forest while thought " Kikyou-hime, be safe."

Soon after Kagome, Sango and the other were climb back to their horse then following Inuyasha who had ran before them.

Tora let go of Kikyou from his arms and let her down after they were reached in front of one cave, while seeing around the cave, he said "This place is really suit with what will we do tonight, do you agree with me, Kikyou-hime?"

Kikyou clenched her fist when heard those words and said angrily "You are disgusting demon."

Tora turned back looked to Kikyou and asked "What had I do, Kikyou-hime make you still mad like this to me?" Tora stepped forward to Kikyou and with sad voice asked" Even with the fact I had let them, the humans that you care go, not enough for you? But never mind.." Tora outstretched his clawed right hand wanted to touched Kikyou's face but she jerked away and take a step backward and Tora halted her with holding her left wrist then using it to pulled her closer to him and moved his right hand downward to the string of her long flowing robe which hanging between her collarbone and let it falling down to the ground revealing Kikyou in her purple and white colored kimono then closer their distance and with his left hand lifted Kikyou's chin gently so he once again can seeing her closely then while stroked Kikyou's left cheek, he asked "Have anyone ever said you are beautiful one, Kikyou-hime?"

Kikyou answered Tora question with glared her eyes and Tora only responded it with smile and said " are beautiful, Kikyou-hime…and I really happy can have you with me tonight, don't worry I will gentle to you." Tora then leaned down closer to Kikyou's face wanted to kiss her and that's when she stabbed a dagger on his left arm then pushed the shocked demon away from her.

"Damn..you…stupid human.." Tora cursed while hold his bloody wounded arm.

Kikyou tried ran to the exit of cave but unsuccessful when Tora had grabbed her hair from behind and make her turning to face him forcefully, Kikyou saw the anger on Tora's face but quickly it replaced with a smirk "Damn…you had make this night funnier, Kikyou-hime I like this.." Tora then lifted Kikyou's head with pulled her hair to looked him and he smirked when Kikyou once again raised the dagger on her hand attempted to stab him once more…but before KIkyou could stabbed him, he had smacked her hard on her left cheek make her back collided with the rock of cave..the dagger had falling far away from Kikyou's grasp and blood running from her mouth. Kikyou had managed to stood weakly on her feet when so sudden Tora appeared in front of her and smacked her again, this cause her head collided with the wall of the cave. Tora grinned when heard the hurt voice from Kikyou then while licked his own blood from his hand, he said mockingly "This is what happen to you for trying to fight me, Kikyou-hime, if you like me using the hard way, I'll let you feel it, no human ever dare to hurt me like you." He then stepped forward toward Kikyou and before she could get a chance to stand, he smacked kikyou again until she falling down to the ground hard and with quickly had positioned his body over hers with his hand holding her hand over her head firmly while his other hand stroked her face, Kikyou tried to struggle but her act only make Tora laughed then leaned down closer to Kikyou, and tried to kiss KIkyou's lips but failed when she turning her face so his lips landed on her ear but Tora only smiled and whispered "Anything you wanted to do now will be useless .Kikyou-hime ..now better you surrender to me." He licked Kikyou's ear then turning Kikyou's face forcefully to facing him and hold it firmly, Tora smirked when saw Kkyou glared her eyes and while stroked Kikyou's cheek who reddened because of the hard slap he said mockingly "you know I didn't like to hurt you like this but I like you spirit..Let we continue what we started before and stop struggle against me."

"No…let me go…"Said Kikyou and her reaction make Tora smiled and said "I can't."

Kikyou closed her eyes when saw Tora's face leaning closer to hers and opened quickly when heard he growled in anger, Kikyou saw blood flowing down from Tora's head and he turned to faced the person who dared to hurt him whom was Shippo, the kitsune .he then cursed "Damn..you kitsune."

After freed from Tora's hold, Kikyou then looking for her dagger while seeing Tora who walked forward toward shippo in anger while Shippo only can stepped back, with her strength that she have, she then ran and stabbed Tora on his back, shoulder and the last on his chest. While hold the dagger Kikyou then dragged the shocked Shippo with her and both of them ran leaving Tora who although was hurt badly still shouted angrily "To think that you can so easily ran away from me is wrong, Kikyou-hime and you stupid kitsune you will die tonight."

Kikyou and Shippo were running… they had ran without looking back to behind them or even paid attention to where they were going since it was very dark in the forest, Kikyou only use her feeling to kept her running through the unknown way of the forest since shippo still shocked from what he had doing before.

"Kikyou-hime…are you okay?" Shippo asked in concern when felt Kikyou's hold on his hand loosened, and the answer he got was nodded head from Kikyou and he felt Kikyou's hold on his hand tightened again and they were continued to run, reached the large tree they were stopped and when wanted to continue ran, Tora had emerged in front of them,

"I found you, Kikyou-hime." Tora said in mocking tone and began stepped forward to the place where Kikyou standing but before he could get close to them, they were turned to the opposite way at the left side and continued to run which only make Tora laughed and shouted "Run…run…continue run, Kikyou-hime. But worry not I will find you."

Their run stopped when they reached the top of the mountain..arrived there,, they were startled when heard a voice said "Nice work..Kikyou-hime..but still, you are not good enough."

Kikyou turned her head looked to behind her and saw Tora standing there proudly, the wounds that she and Shippo had made before were gone and it seems vanished "Your wound..had healed." Said Kikyou while Tora stepped forward toward her and smirked "Of course, a little wound like this not become a problem for me and the first will die is that kitsune."

Kikyou and Shippo began to stepped backward each time Tora stepped forward toward them to behind her and asked "Why are you can't let us go?"

Tora laughed and said "Let both of you go..after what you and that stupid kitsune were doing. I don't think so."

"You want me and not him..so let him go." Kikyou demanded.

"That's what I like from you, Kikyou-hime. But…"Without warning Tora had emerged in front of Kikyou and pulled shippo to him then with his crawled hand around Shippo's neck, he lifted him from the ground and seeing Shippo's face had become pale Kikyou forgetting her safety, then she stabbed the dagger again on Tora's right arm then make Tora released Shippo and falling to ground, Tora turning to his right side and smacked Kikyou. Kikyou felt blood running from her mouth for twice and saw him stepped forward toward her, she yelled to shippo who still standing with stunned behind Tora "Now…run Shippo , leave me.. "

Seeing Shippo still not moving, Kikyou then yelled again "leave me now!"

Tora smirked when saw "When you have a chance to run away, instead of saving yourself, you choose to saving that kitsune..how fool you are Kikyou-hime."

Tora then walked toward Kikyou who had standing on her feet with weakly and stepped backward "Stay away from me."

"Nope..no way…after what I get from you…" Tora started stepped forward while Kikyou take a further step backward and she stopped when realized that only need one last step for her to completely falling down from the cliff and this time she will face the death, Tora smirked when seeing this and said warningly "Come, Kikyou-hime..you know standing there is dangerous. You can fall from there and die and I'm sure you still want to see them right, those human who became the reason why you are here now especially the one you called Kagome-chan. I saw your eyes when seeing her." Kikyou responded Taro words with smiled and said "Yes, I want to be with them even I tried to go back for them, but it seems I had failed but I'm not feel worry because Kagome-chan being in a good hand now, I believe she will be safe and the other too." Her words stopped and her smile vanished when so suddenly her vision become blurry and shouted angrily" I won't let you touch me again, demon!" "Kikyou then closed her eyes then taken stepped backward and with sadly said "Chichi-ue, Haha-ue…Kazumi nee-chan, I'll coming…my peoples..I'm sorry I had failed." Then the last words that she said at the same time she let her body fall to consume by the darkness of the chasm together with the tears that falling from the corner of her closed eyes was "Gomen-ne…Kagome-chan. I had failed. Farewell."


End file.
